


A Winchester Wedding Fiasco

by Queerking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Proposals, Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Proposal, the Wedding, and the Honeymoon. It includes angels, mothers, alcohol, extravagant wedding gifts that aren't exactly useless, a food fight and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Wedding Fiasco

No one really expected it. Dean didn't think it would ever happen. So why did it? 

It probably started with the hunts dwindling. They were lucky to get a ghost or maybe one vampire. They keep their eyes open but, nothing really weird pops out. Everything is quiet. And it's not a "something big it gonna come" quiet. Since the angels fell, things just went away. Maybe someone was leading them to kill the bad things. Who knew?

Things between Dean and Castiel just fell into place when he became human. Maybe it was because Cas could feel things 100 times thicker. He can still hear angel radio, when he wants to. But he doesn't want to. 

The angels aren't mad exactly. They were lost before the fall. Who do they follow? Who do we trust? With the falling, Cas believes they now have at least something to do and a better worry. What do we do? 

Castiel stuck with the Winchesters. Dean made sure of that, when Cas got to the bunker, he asked Cas to stay. And Cas buried his head in Deans neck and whispered yes.

They've been inseparable since. 

Maybe it was because when Cas hands Dean his coffee, exactly the way he likes it he realizes that this is them now. Hunts don't exactly cause a threat, Dean could really only loose Cas by an accident or a freaking heart attack. Cas knows him probably better than Sam does, they don't have to put up walls around each other. Every single day when Dean sees Cas, his fucking stomach gets this flutter and his pulse quickens and he thinks, fuck he is mine and I am his.

So he darts up from his stool, spins Cas around, hands landing on his waist and kisses him like a drowning man. What's great is that Cas just goes with it with strong enthusiasm. Before he can ask though when they part for breathe, Dean just gets on one knee and slips the ring from his finger and blurts, "I l..love you. I want.. Marry me." 

What breaks Dean is that Cas looks close to crying. His eyes are shining but he's got a huge grin on his face. "Yes.." his angel clears his throat, "Yes, of course. I love you too." He bends down to kiss Dean fiercely, the ring gets slipped onto his finger, and then they fall into a heap on the floor and they laugh and kiss more.

.....

It was a shocking thing to see the sight again. Castiel was stunned and didn't move no matter what, well he jumped when Dean patted his ass, glared, then fixed his eyes on his brother. 

"Gabriel." He breathed. Dean couldn't tell if his fiance was angry, relieved, happy or disappointed. Maybe all of them, it was still hard to figure out. 

"Hey, bro. Heard you're getting hitched. Thought I'd stop by and give my congrats and the hurt my brother, I hunt you down thing." Gabriel smirked. He looked like himself, though his hair is a bit shorter and his face is sporting some scruff. If Dean didn't know him he'd look down right..

"You're human." Castiel basically finishes his thought. 

"Perceptive, brother. Yeah, I got thrown into that bunch. wasn't just those who happened to be in Heaven at the wrong time. Though I was already falling, so it was kinda like a little push over the-"

"We thought you were dead." Dean interrupted. 

Gabriel gave a shy smile and looked at the floor of the bunker, "Nah, sorry about that. I needed to go low again. And dead is about as low as you can go when people hear how your own brother killed you. They tend to accept that reality and never think about it again."

"Well if it's any consolation, I am very happy you're not dead." Castiel says sincerely. 

And that's how Gabriel the Archangel becomes a best man. 

.....

Jody Mills h becomes like a fifth parent in Sam, Dean, and Castiels life, right next to Bobby on that list of parental figures. 

She plans the small event. Gabriel brings a tiny flock of angels that were I great friends to Castiel. They all silently embrace each other, and it was the happiest Cas looked while seeing other angles. Hell, Crowley, all chained up, comes to the wedding because "Dean that's rude." Sam calls him whipped and Gabe makes the wooshing snapping sound of a whip. Dean ignores them both to go sulk about the fact that he can't see Cas until 4 more hours. He didn't even get to sleep in the same bed as him. 

Then it's 10 minutes before he's about to get married and he's freaking out because he's not freaking out.

It's Kevin and Sam in the little room with him and he's trying to freak out.

"I'm telling you it's in here somewhere! Come on! I don't want to have this problem while I'm getting married or after I am! Bring up any problems I have emotionally." Dean pleads to Sam. 

Kevin chimes in from the small couch he's leaning on from behind, "You don't like to say thanks."

Dean glares at him.

Sam just shakes his head, "Come on Dean. I'm pretty sure you've had like five years worth of freak outs. It doesn't matter. And hey, if you do freak out after you're married then think about this." Sam puts his hands on Deans shoulders and looks him straight in the eye, "He chose you. Cas had the chance to leave and go search for his family but he went to you because you asked him to stay. He loves you and I have never seen anyone more happier than you too. You literally and figuratively have nothing to be afraid of." With that, Sam pats him on the shoulder and sits down to read.

Dean just stares at him for a minute before taking a deep breath. He's going to marry Castiel today. His Cas, his angel. And there's actually nothing scary about that. There's nothing scary about it because Dean has been waiting years for Cas to be with him and maybe stay forever. 

When Jody calls saying it's time, Dean stomps out with his gameface on. He's going to get fucking married and actually be happy. They've deserved it.

The group makes it to the doors to the small lodge they're in, they didn't need much room seeing as how most people they know are kinda dead.

Sam turns to him and smiles, "You ready?" 

Dean smiles back at him and nods. The door opens and they walk through. People stand for him which is weird but that doesn't matter because Deans attention goes to Castiel. For most of the time they've known each other, Dean has seen Cas always in a suit but holy hell, a tux is just.. Dean knows he's gaping but he can't help it. Cas looks sexy. And really fucking happy. His blue eyes are bright and his smile is huge. 

The brothers make their way down the isle with Kevin and Jody following them, he notices Gabriel and Charlie standing behind Cas -that was a friendship no one saw coming- and soon Dean is getting a pat on the back from Sam and stands back with Jody and Kevin. 

Dean and Cas join hands and the world drowns out to just the two of them. Right now only they matter. 

It feels like 5 minutes but its actually been more and now they're saying I do and oh Cas is kissing him. In a daze, Dean walks down the isle and music is filling the air as well as jeers and claps. 

....

The reception was entertaining. At first it was people mingling, some hunters staring in awe at the angels. Dean got along with the angels that were brought. They were human and Earth loving angels, it was kinda funny. 

Two angels vessels were twins and even though its not possible, Gabriel claims, the two angels act like it too. Those guys, Nakel and Demtri as well as this small, meek looking girl, Sadia, were the ones Dean befriended so far. Sadia was actually very talkative and enthusiastic. She took an interest in mechanics and technology of humans. So they talked about mechanics of cars and Dean actually learned a bit. 

When they got into the top of the which generation has the best models, the doors opened and walked in Gabriel. Dean didn't even notice he was gone, but by the looks of Cas, who looked mildly irritated, this was gonna be really great or really bad.

"I am the best brother ever!" Gabriel sang, "Sides you Sammy." He winked at the younger brother who blushed furiously and glared. 

Cas gave a heavy sigh, "And why is that?"

"Because I have a great gift for the new human." Gabriel pranced behind his brother and hugged his shoulder. When Gabriel whistled loud, right into Cas' ear, a thumping noise sounded down the hall of the Lodge. It put everyone on edge because the hunters were told about Gabriel and the angels just knew Gabriel. What shocked everyone, but Dean, was a low squawk of a bird. Though what came out into the room made everyone gasp. Standing in the door was a goldish, brownish, redish, beautiful Hippogriff. 

"Picked this bad boy up in Finland. Heard from a guy who knew a guy that they were having trouble with him. So took him off his hands and well, figured I needed to get you guys a gift." Gabriel explained. 

Castiel looked at Dean, ready for an argument, but saw that Dean had a wide grin on his face. Castiel wore an adorable confused face. "You knew about this?" he asked.

Dean walked up to the beast and patted his head who leaned into the touch. They obviously know each other very well.

"Gabe came to me first about it because we both knew you would be too afraid to ask for it if he came to you. But he needs a home and a name and someone to take him flying, so why not? He's yours." Dean smiled at new husband. In awe, Castiel walked towards the creature slowly. His hand landed on his beak and the thing charged its head into his arms suddenly. Shocked for a moment at the burst of affection from his new pet, Castiel was almost at a loss for how to react. But instinct took and he petted him and smiles like it was Christmas.

"I believe I'll name him Siivet." Castiel finally says and Gabriel nods likes it's just a common name. But oh well, what ever makes Cas happy, Dean thinks.

In a hot second Dean has his arms and mouth busy full of Cas and if they don't stop, it's gonna get really heated, really fast. So the slowly part, foreheads touching, Cas murmuring thank you repeatedly.

Before Gabriel could complain about not getting any credit, Castiel quickly darts to pull his brother into a hug. It's tight and fierce with Cas muttering, "Thank you for giving me my wings back." 

When they pulled back smiling at each other, Dean walked up and pat his husband on the back, "Alright, whose up for cutting the damn cake."

......

Maybe cake wasn't that bad. Maybe it it had to do with the taste, or maybe it had to do with how much of a mess it made. 

When Dean and Castiel cut their cake, they read on a fun tradition that the couple shoves the food at their mouths, getting them messy with the cake.

But by the time they got to cutting the cake, Gabriel has certainly made sure some of the angels and hunters were drunk or at least tipsy. 

Though it took a surprising turn of events. When Dean and Castiel were about to shove the cake at each other, Sam had apparently snapped at being Gabriels playtoy and grabbed a handful of cake and threw it as ammunition at the former archangel. 

That's when the whole room erupted into a huge food fight. Hunters against hunters, angels laughing at one another, Dean and Castiel ganging up on Sam. And Gabriel still stunned at the fact that Sam actually pulled that on him. I might be in love, he thought, even if it was an extreme exaggeration. 

When Sam got the upper hand on the dynamic duo, they tried to make their escape but Dean stepped on a lone clump of cake and the two came crumbling down, laughing their asses off.

Overall, good wedding.

........

The flight was tedious but Cas really wanted to go back to Hawaii so off they went. Of course his new husband knew how to be distracting during the flight, and Dean felt a little pride in knowing that Cas learned that frisky side from him. 

When they get to their ocean view room, they're a little drunk. The two newly weds went to the bar first to celebrate, and they whispered nonsense into each others ear and fucking giggled.

Stumbling, both of them drop their stuff and fall onto the big fluffy white bed, arising more giggles and those dissolve into whispers again but then those transform into kisses. 

Castiel uses his trick of kissing Dean near his ear and sighing, making the man shiver and writhe. He clutches at Cas and turns to straddle his hips. Their erections grind together and they both moan at the friction. Pulling him up, Dean meets Cas for a kiss in the middle that's heated and passionate, Cas nipping at Deans bottom lip. 

Clothes are discarded and now they're just rutting against each other. Cas mouths and sucks on his husbands nipple and fondles him through boxers and Dean squirms and whines for more, more, fuck more. And that's what he gets, the hunter gets nudged off of his lover so there can be added lube to this little tango. 

Before the wedding, they discussed that they should wait for "anal penetration" - as Cas so eloquently put it - until at their honeymoon, you know, for sentimental reasons. Dean totally wasn't afraid of that. He wasn't afraid because that's the only thing he's a virgin with and he might be terrible at it or it might hurt in a way he has never hurt before. But Cas brushed those fears away by saying it would be more special. And Dean jumped that chance at putting it off. Though they both agreed they'd both bottom.. 

Well no time like the present, Dean thinks. He gets up and gets the lube, then sits back down on the bed. Cas sits back behind him and just holds him and kisses his neck. "You know.. I'm nervous too." He mumbles. That takes Dean by surprise. Cas seemed really fucking eager for this new discovery.

There's no time for questions when Castiel gets them both going again with a hungry kiss.

Hands caress Deans face, arms, the curve of his ass, then his thigh after his ass. It all makes Dean shudder with anticipation,his hips get moving again of their own accord to get something from this. When he grinds for a total of 7 seconds, his boxers are now being dragged down his thighs and tan skin, freeing his aching cock. His throbbing member slaps up at his stomach and he groans at the freedom but now he needs to be fucked or touched or just anything.

Castiel smooths his lovers body out on the white fluffy bed, and starts messaging his feet and kisses up his shins to his knees. Dean bathes in the attention, goes for trying to slow down because this is a first for both of them. The massaging on his feet stop and move to his thighs that are also being kissed and nipped at, which sends a thrill up Deans spine that goes straight back down south. The kisses move higher and Dean knows Cas is going to ignore his erection until prep time, and well, he's fine with it. 

Nips and lips and kissing are now aimed at his hip bones and stomach making Dean quiver and thrust his hips up an inch. A hand settles to keep his hips down while Cas' mouth works it's way to Deans right nipple. He latches on to that, fucking going to town on it and his hand not busy goes to rub at his left untouched nipple. Dean moans and writhes, hips twitching. 

After a good 30 seconds of Cas sucking and blowing at his pecks, Dean breaking into a sweat, his new husband finally moves downward. Castiel grabs at the lubrication, un-caps it, squeezes a good amount onto his fingers and rubs it around to warm it up. 

Without warning, Castiel takes Deans weeping erection into his mouth in on swoop. His head bobs up on it, going down as much as he can, which is pretty fucking far. Dean hadn't exactly noticed a finger stretching his hole until two join in. He let's out a guttural noise of pleasure, letting his legs go open further. 

Cas' pink plump lips stretch on his cock, his tongue swirling on his head and then, oh god his hips twitch like crazy when that tongue rubs on the slit of his cock and leaks pre come. Three fingers make their way in and Dean is now thrusting back onto them, trying to get more, but it's not enough. "Come on, ready Cas," Deans  
wrecked voice calls. 

Cas pulls off with a pop that goes down south for Dean. He goes to get more lube, and spreads it on his own aching cock. Castiel moves them both so Deans legs wrap around Cas' waist, and now Cas pushes the head in slightly and painfully slowly. It feels so great, and Dean is getting impatient. "Cas, not gonna break, please move." He bucks his hips a centimeter and that gets the message sent loud and clear. 

Marginally quicker, Castiel thrusts in. Once fully seated, Cas pulls almost out and snaps his hips forward. Dean let's out a manly yell. Cas smirks and sets a pace that's so fucking slow but worth it because he snaps his hips forward over and over and over and faster, and harder.

Words are flung like "Oh! Oh! Oh fuck" "Right there, fuck!" And "Dean, Dean, Dean ahhh fuck Dean!" Or "Cas, Castiel, fuck me Cas, oh Cas, Cas!" Until they run hoarse. Cas fucks Dean into the mattress hard, drives into him, he has to hold onto the headboard and Dean holds on for his life, screaming silently, letting out a broken moan. 

"Cas, touch..touch me.." he barely gets out. And a hand wraps around his pleading cock and its only a couple of vigorous twists of his wrist and Dean is coming so damn hard, it splashes onto his stomach in stripes and Castiel works him through it. 

So close to the edge, Castiel thrusts hard and fast, burying his face in Deans neck. A couple more, he let's go with a groan and a small bite to the given flesh, making his lover give a whimper. 

They lay there smiling and panting. Cas pulls out slowly and gets out of bed to retrieve a wash cloth. When he gets back, he wipes down Dean, drops the cloth to the floor or climbs back into bed with his husband. 

It's still a strange thing, them being husbands, though it's a good strange. Maybe they don't have an apple pie life but it's pretty damn good and close to one.

"So where is Siivet going to go?" Castiel asks. 

"Well, we've got a big enough place, plus I made space. Though knowing both you and Sam, he'll be all over the place." Dean answers. 

"Yes this is probably true. Thank you though. I love you." Castiel gives him a grin and a kiss.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean smiles and kisses him back. 

They lay content, looking forward to the rest of their week in Hawaii and fall sleep intertwined in one another. 

Fin~


End file.
